User blog:Gogeta46power/Frieza vs Cooler (Collab with Ploz)
Description Dragon Ball Z Battle! The two Cold brothers had a rivalry for a long time, however right now they will they end this bitter squabble right away, will Frieza prove he is the strongest in the universe? Or will Cooler prove why the little brother needs to listen to the older one. This is a collab between Gogeta46power and Ploz Alchachaz. Interlude Nexus: Space is quite vast, and it could happen to have many emporers that rule many planets. Nina: And now what if these rulers were in a bitter rivalry, and happen to be brothers? Nexus: Frieza, the leader of the Frieza Force. '' '' Nina: And Cooler, the leader of the Cooler Force. Nexus: This is a collaboration between the announcers of Ploz Alchachaz and Gogeta46power, and now to Gogeta46power's side for Frieza's analysis. Nina: And of course, it is all of our jobs to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle! Frieza Gogeta: In the year of 720, the two races living on Planet Tuffle, the Tuffles and Saiyans lived in harmony, until the Saiyans decided to go to war, which they did. The battle was grueling, while the Saiyans were tougher, they could not handle the technology of the Tuffles. All seemed to be even...until the full moon came out and the Saiyans showed their full potential. Nina: Yeah, they turned into giant monkeys with power already easily able to bust moons. Yeah no amount of Tuffle technology would be able to take care of that, those people were quickly dispatched and the Saiyans set forth a life of pillaging other planets and living amonsgt each other in complete and utter harmoney. Gogeta: However this would soon end in the year of 730, where a race known as Arcosians founded the Saiyans on this planet. This attracted the ruler King Cold to the planet in the year of 731, where he knew he could definitely use the Saiyans for his own personal gain and make them a valued part of his entire army due to their immense power and potential. Nina: While he was not the worst ruler, he still did push the Saiyans to be pretty much slaves for him, and there was not much that they could do due to their immense power gap. However it went from bad to worse for the Saiyans when one short year later Cold decided to announce an early retirement and hand his leadership to his son, you can call him Lord Frieza! Gogeta: Frieza was ruthless, he killed all of his men without a second thought if they even thought about looking about him funny...or joking about his rather shorter height. However like his father, there was not much that anyone could really do about it just because Frieza was just too damn powerful, he states he has a power level of 530,000 in just his first form. To compare an average Saiyan's power level is a measly 1,000-3,000. Nina: Even with someone as powerful as Frieza, he had a fear. A premonition if you will, that a warrior pure of heart will rise up and defeat him, his fear was of course the legendary Super Saiyan! So to circumvent this entire thing he just blew up the entirety of Planet Vegeta, just so he did not have to fight any Saiyans...but of course he did miss one Saiyan pod. Gogeta: Back to that later...Frieza is someone of pure and utter destruction. While Cooler is more methodical, opting to make sure that everyone on a planet is dead before he lays waste to it. Frieza does not care, unless he plans on selling it or there is something important there, he just blows it up and laughs at all of the carnage and destruction that is going on. Nina: If it was not obvious he easily has the power to destroy planets in just his base form, such is when he destroyed Planet Vegeta. Not only that Frieza's beams can easily reach the speed of light, and he can react to people that can react to those sooo that would make Frieza's movement and reaction speed faster than light easily. Gogeta: However this short alien has all sorts of tricks up his sleeve, his favorite being his trademark Death Beam. This attack is similar to Tien's Dodompa, just better in all ways.This attacks' main focus is to drill a hole into the enemies chest to puncture their lungs so that they slowly die out, and again Frieza will just laugh at the struggle they are going through. Nina: The Death Beam also has many different variations. Such as a variation that is 10 different beams at once and Frieza can freely control all of them, or what is known as the Crazy Finger Beam, pretty much it is a lot of multiple Death Beams that is made weaker on purpose to deal as little damage per beam so Frieza can savor the torture. Gogeta: However Frieza doesn't need to point at you to kill you, he can swing his arm and release the might of the Death Wave, which was easily able to topple a mountain. Remember the power of this attack is far from even 1% of his true power, since y'know. Busting planets and all that such. Nina: Frieza can create what he calls pizzas..at least in the Abridged version anyway. This is called the Death Slicer, and it is pretty much a better version of Krillin's destructo disc, as he cam remotely control them to chop his opponent, just make sure he does not get hit by the attack since he can also cut himself in half with this attack. Gogeta: However if Frieza really wanted more power in his attack, and if he did not really want to deal with the problem of actually fighting. He can just say fuck it and use the powerful Death Ball, a big ball of energy with the power to literally cause an explosion on a cosmic scale, however all of this power that Frieza has attained he usually contains in his first form. Nina: However when Frieza is serious in a fight he busts out his Final Form, which is actually his first form when you think of it, since he was born in it. However he was soon met with a terrible realization...remember that pod that Frieza forgot about long ago..yeah that was actually what lead to his defeat. The thing he feared was the warrior of legend..the Super Saiyan. The Saiyan in that pod just so happened to be that Saiyan of the legends. Gogeta: Frieza got absolutely annihilated in this fight against the Saiyan named Goku...however he had one more thing up his sleeve, he was not at his full power in his Final Form, he can power up to full power, or his 100% power. In this form he was actually able to hold his own against a Super Saiyan Goku somewhat...even if he did end up being slightly outclassed in the end. Nina: This giant power however leads to Frieza's biggest downfall, it's his own hubris. He cannot let anything go, even when Goku spared some of his energy just so Frieza could escape the exploding Namek, he could not bare it and tried to fire the energy at Goku....leading to the greatest scream in Dragon Ball history...say it with me... Gogeta and Nina: YOU FOOOOOOOL!!!!!! Gogeta: God that was awesome! Frieza is also pretty damn reckless in a fight, he will just make rash decisions without really thinking about it, just as we said before the greatest scream in Dragon Ball history. If he just did not attack Goku he would have maybe lived and realized he needed to train, which would have really helped him instead of becomming mush from Trunks. Nina: Also....Frieza is very sadistic and really does love to drag out a fight as long as he can, and if he really hates who is is fighting, he'll drag out it even further. Also a little note in his 100% power, he drains his KI..pretty much his soul energy really quickly, so it is really only good to use in a fight he is about to lose, like against SSJ Goku. Gogeta: Even with those flaws, there is a reason why he is one of the most feared Dragon Ball villains in history. Battle (Pt 2) Category:Blog posts